1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, to the present invention relates to an electronic device including a light-emitting module therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, a light-emitting module has been applied to various electronic devices, such as a display device or an e-paper device.
The light-emitting module configured to emit white light can include a red light-emitting diode (LED), a green LED, and a blue LED. The light-emitting module can adjust a color temperature of the white light by adjusting power levels separately provided to the red, green, and blue LEDs. However, in such a configuration, a large mixing area is needed to mix red light, green light, and blue light respectively emitted by the red, green, blue LEDs. Thus, such a restriction limits the degree to which the electronic device can be made thinner and smaller.
Therefore, a light-emitting module with a smaller mixing area and that is capable of emitting white light having an adjustable color temperature is desired.